Dark Memories
by ValerieStrong
Summary: After the events in Supergirl and the Legion: Anti-Life by Pan202. Supergirl and Brainiac 5 prepared for their wedding, an argument brings back dark memories for him. Will they break apart before the wedding? Very mature, consenting adult hetero material
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own a thing where it concerns these characters. They completely and totally belong to DC Comics. I only write this for fun and no personal profit.**

**Be WARNED!**

**This is very adult material. **

**If you don't like mature consenting adult hetero sexual material DON'T read this story.**

"It's only Boomer!" Kara shouted at Querl, she had to take care not to shout too loud or she would burst Brainiac 5's eardrums.

"We're about to get married." Querl said sternly, "I don't want a nearly naked man, running and dancing around in my finance's apartment, wearing only a towel and a smile."

"Nothing happened," Kara defensively said, "He's like the older brother I never had."

'It would be different if he was your brother by blood or by marriage but he's not Kara."

Querl was finding it hard to control the rage he felt and wasn't sure where it was coming from within himself. Kara was helping Superman and Wonder Woman along with the Justice League on containing and re-capturing the Parasite and it's clean up. While he was stuck in her apartment, waiting for her to come back to him as they prepared for the big traditional White Wedding Supergirl wanted to have for her family and friends in the 21st century. As well as preparing the belongings, she wanted to take with her and Streaky, her cat, for her permanent move to the 31st century. He had gotten bored and ate the last carton of Kara's favorite ice cream, Chunky Monkey. For the lack of something better to do and to keep her happy, he left to get her more Chunky Monkey ice cream. He put on the illusion caster to look like a fair skinned, blond man with blue eyes so as not to be noticed in the crowd, during the daytime and walked to two different stores before he found more of her favorite ice cream.

When he came back with the bag full of several pints of ice cream, Querl saw Kara dancing with the nearly naked man, who had just taken a shower in their apartment; he recognized and once met as Boomer aka Captain Boomerang in the living room. The way Boomer looked at Kara caused a flash of anger he didn't realize he had in him and had immediately dropped the bag, got between the two and got into Boomers face about it. Boomer was taken back, even though Kara insisted he stay, he wisely left.

"You never acted like this before," Kara said angrily.

"We're about to get married, by Kryptonian Law as well as preparing for the second of our four weddings," Querl said. "You should behave like a grown woman now; not like a carefree teenager."

He grabbed her and before she could move he gave her several furious kisses on her lips, neck and face, leaving her momentarily breathless from the heat and the passion of it. "Your mine now, I am yours." he said seriously, while looking her right in the eyes. "Fully and completely in all the ways that count and I'll fight any man or anyone who tries to come between us."

Querl turned and stalked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Kara cried. Not at all sure what had happened. She had bought Boomer home with her so he could have a quick shower and change into some of his clothes that were still at her apartment left there several months ago. They had started to talk about her more or less permanently leaving for the 31st century to make her life and eventually raise a family with Querl there. Boomer had teased her about having a dance with the bride-to-be and before she knew it they were dancing to music that wasn't there until she heard the thud of a grocery bag hitting the floor. She went and got protective and defensive about Boomer when Querl got in his face.

Now she was alone, crying and not sure what or why it had happened while she put up the Chunky Monkey ice cream pints into the refrigerator. When she heard the crack of thunder and lightening over the Metropolis skies. She looked over at the desk at the end of the living room and saw that Querl had left his force field belt behind. It had been partially destroyed earlier in the week and he had been working on it off and on with the limited tools he still had available to him but it couldn't be fully repaired until he got back to his lab in Legion Headquarters in the 31st century. The thunder and lightening cracked again and the rain came down in heavy sheets of water. He left without his coat, just the clothes on his back, he was going to get totally soaked out there. Kara quickly put some civilian clothes on over her custom and grabbed her purse and left to look for her Querl.

...

He sat on a bench in the middle of Metropolis's Grand Park, the rain pouring down and around him, while the wind pelted him without mercy, shivering and not able to stand from all of the shaking his body was doing at the moment.

Seeing Boomer there almost naked, next to Kara had brought back memories of Apokolips, Darkseid and being under the power of the Dark God's spell. Of Boomer actively trying to win over Kara for himself, looking and holding her from time to time, gazing at her with his adoring eyes. Brainiac 5, under the dark spell of Darkseid, was watching them, when he really was watching Kara from a distance with his monitors, watching Boomer make moves on her that only an interested would be suitor would make. He patiently listened to everything she said and comfort her when she cried about Brainiac 5 going over to the dark side. The first time Boomer stole a kiss and held Kara in a way that got her hot, bothered and flustered even worse she returned the kiss. Querl had thrown a tantrum, cursing, grabbing and nearly destroying all the things around him, in the lab Darkseid had provided him except for one monitor. Totally consumed by raging sexual jealousy, while at the same time denying he was in love with Supergirl.

When Brainiac 5's tantrum was over, he was so terrified and shaking from the rage, he found himself crying. Crying from his out of control emotions, he searched his memories for the last time he felt this way. Only a vague memory of being an infant, who somehow knew he wasn't going to be held and loved by his mother's arms, nor comforted by her warmth, nor fed her warm breast milk anymore. As he was taken away by cold indifferent beings and hearing his mother cry for him in the distance. Only to cry again as he was taken away by another set of indifferent beings and was fed from a cold, indifferent, plastic nipple for the first time in a plastic incubator. It had only induced more tears and shaking on his part. It was when the first fraying of Darkseid's dark spell on him started to loosen its hold on him.

He eased dropped more on Conner and Boomer talking about Kara. Talking about her in inappropriate sexual ways that men sometimes do when they think no woman can over hear them. Conner expressed his own sexual interest in Kara and his interest in dating perhaps marrying her eventually. While Boomer openly declared his own plans on marrying Kara and having children with her. The thought of Kara bearing another mans child, her body heavy and her belly round with a baby that wasn't his and his alone induced another bout of destructive jealous rage on his lab on Apokolips. This time it was so bad that even Darkseid admonished him and gave him a "minor" level of Apokolipian punishment. Warning, no ordering, him to stay away from Supergirl or face a severe punishment next time.

Querl disobeyed. When he had used trickery and gotten her alone with him and he tried to talk and seduce Kara into joining him on the dark side and be on Darkseid's side forever. She had turned him down flat and hard.

"Are you crazy! I don't fuck super-villains Brainiac 5. You, Brainiac 5 are now a super-villain. You are on par with Brainiac, who you tried your hardest not to be instead you became exactly like him in that the cost of knowledge no matter what the price is to others didn't matter to him nor does it to you." She had verbally slapped him in the face with not just what he had done but why. She confronted him with the black piece of paper with the code, making him finally realize it meant nothing after all, it was just gibberish.

He had roughly shoved her away at the cost of shattering his pinky finger, screaming obscenities about how he had never really loved her, while he ran away from her. Kara was too emotionally stunned by his verbal abuse to run after him. His emotions raging from one extreme to another for several minutes a condition he wasn't used to at all. The dark spell was starting to snap apart.

Later Boomer teasing and taunting him about Kara on Apokolips. He had heard everything in the argument he and Kara had. Boomer talked about how he had waited out the years for Kara to grow up and mature before he would start to win her love as a grown woman and how he would wait for her again, to heal from her broken heart over Brainiac 5. When she was ready to look for a new love again he would be waiting to finally win her over though he was an Earth man and she, Kryptonian, they would find a way to make their relationship work in the bedroom. After all if Superman married an Earth woman and they could do it, why not him and Kara?

The thought of Boomer in bed with Kara, fucking her and her eagerly letting him do it to her. Her doing it with another man in bed with her, spread out underneath him, receiving and giving sexual pleasure especially to Boomer! It was too much! Querl threw the first punch. They went at it for several minutes until Boomer, who had much more experience in dirty fighting and had better developed endurance, finally had him pinned down to the ground, Querl was snarling and heaving from the fight. While Boomer was only breathing heavy, verbally confronting Querl about his own sexual feelings for Kara. Hearing the explicit talk about and of Kara made him more angry, more sexually frustrated, even more out of control. As Darkseid's dark spell he was under started to violently tear apart, driving him to the very edge of madness.

"Yes," he snarled his confession, "Yes! I want to fuck her! Fuck her, make love to her, be with her, forever." Brainiac 5 confessed and managed to break away from Boomer and ran from him. With all he had been through the past couple of days, going up against his own teammates of the Legion in battle, Kara's kissing another man, her rejecting him, confronting him about the gibberish code, almost losing her to Darkseid's Omega Beam and now this confrontation and fight with Boomer aka Captain Boomerang, he was ready to snap and unfortunately it was Code Five who was there when it happened. Code...

Poor Code Five, his parallel universe counterpart from another timeline that no longer existed and because of him Andromeda was now a widow, with a son who barely knew his father and another on the way who would never know him at all. It was all because of him. His fault as the dark magic spell tried to over take him again, reassert itself again and he... he...didn't mean to do...it. The guilt made him shiver...

He snapped out of it though he was shivering from his thoughts, his body was shivering nearly out of control from the ice cold wet rain and wind coming down on him. Caught out in the rain and wearing nothing but a shirt, jeans and sneakers. He would most likely catch the Coluan version of pneumonia and be stuck in the Titans primitive medical lab for days while they treated him for it.

"There you are!" Kara called out to him. She wasn't shivering from the cold, rain and wind because of her Kryptonian physiology and the yellow solar radiation her body absorbed like a battery. She immediately came to him and placed her arms around him, trying to briefly share her body warmth with him, while she lifted his severely shaking form up from the bench.

"Let's get you out of this rain," she said. Kara looked around the park and found the small building she was looking for. It was a shed in the park that held miscellaneous park equipment. The stuff within wasn't deemed worthy of a security alarm, only a simple chain and lock. Kara simply popped one link on it between two fingers to open it. The air inside was cool and damp; using her heat vision she quickly warmed the air inside and took most of the dampness out of the air. She did it again to get the air heated up to a descent hot temperature for him. Before finding and turning on the one light bulb on the ceiling that gave signs of it was starting to die, with its slightly orange flickering hints of light. Dropping her purse to the wooden floor of the shed, the shed was well kept up and neat as a shed could be kept for maintaining park equipment that appeared not to be used too often.

"We need to get you out of those wet clothes before you catch something," she said and took off his clothes, so fast, before he could stop her or protest about it. She held up each piece of clothing, before her eyes to dry it with her heat vision. His, shirt, his jeans, his shoes; only when she was holding his briefs in her hands, did she blush. He was shivering more from the coldness in his body than of Kara seeing him naked. They had seen each other naked from time to time since they became engaged, tasting, touching, teasing and exploring each other bodies in turns and one time before it, when they were staying at the Titans Tower, just before they had made the trip from the 21st century to the 31st century to fight beside the Legion once again in their battle against Imperiex. Best not to think too much about it now, Kara thought.

Kara took out her cape that she had super compressed into a tiny bundle out of her purse and unfurled it out. Wrapping it around his shoulders and his body, his body was still shivering.

"Hypothermia," Querl said between shattering teeth. "My body needs skin to skin contact with another warm blooded being to help it adjust faster." He was furiously blushing as he looked at her then away from her.

"Still shy," Kara softly asked him, "You have seen me naked before now." As she took off her street clothes, revealing first her uniform underneath it, then her layer of lacy white underwear underneath it all. Another time he would have enjoyed the view but not this time. She slipped it off quickly and joined him underneath her cape, wrapping herself around his body, holding him up in her arms. He let his head drift into her shoulder, holding unto her as if for dear life.

Querl awoke with a start, he found his arms and body wrapped around Kara's now sleeping form beside him and they were still in the shed in a cot in the distant corner, apparently the grounds keeper took a nap here from time to time. She had expanded her cape in such a way to cover and totally wrap them up in it. From the quality of the light, from the cracks around the door, he knew it was still night time. The rain was now a light steady drizzle and the wind light and steady in blowing against the large work shed. He could feel Kara stir awake in his arms. She turned around to face him.

"Feeling better?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he replied, "Kara I'm sorry about loosing my temper about Boomer I..." He didn't know how to say it yet. As he found himself gasping when Kara started to scratch his lower back using her nails to lightly sting wherever her nails went along his entire spine with one hand.

"I understand now," Kara started,"It was about Boomer and what happened between you and him especially what happened on Apokolips when you two fought over me."

"Let...let me finish...I didn't know why at the time either." He admitted quickly. She had stopped moving her hand while he made his confession. He got up and left the warm cot they were on and stood a distance away from her naked out on the cool floor of the shed. Kara still wrapped in her cape came after him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"It brought up the fight you had with Boomer over me. While it also brought back the guilt of what you did to Code Five full blown didn't it," she softly said. When he turned to look into her eyes she could see the guilt destroying him internally.

"Querl do you honesty believe I would stay with you, make a life with you if I thought you were guilty of murdering Code Five for one second?"

"No, you wouldn't"

"You were under one of Darkseid's most powerful evil spells," Kara said, "He actually made you forget me completely for days. He really went out of his way to break and keep us apart for whatever reasons of his own."

He closed his eyes and shuddered in her arms at the memory of having no memories of Kara until he saw her again with her group of heroes from the 21st century there to help battle Darkseid and his minions. It was like seeing her again for the first time. Seeing a beautiful angel walking on the earth with the way her blond hair moved, her blue eyes sparkled, the way the shades of her fair white skin and her eyes would almost change colors according to her moods and her thoughts. Well it was clear to him, being able to read the minutest of details of a persons features and body when he decided to set his mind to it.

"Yes," Querl agreed with her.

"And he failed in the end is what counts, doesn't it?"

He hadn't realized tears had escaped his eyes until Kara kissed them away from his cheeks.

"Andromeda forgave you, the Wanderers forgave you too," Kara said as she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace, "The Legion forgave you. You have to forgive yourself or Darkseid wins in the long run by getting you to destroy yourself internally and hurt those you do care about you in the process."

"Kara I..." he started to say when she kissed him. Gentle, insistent, eagerly at first, building rapidly in passion while her hands played with his back and spine. He was dimly aware of her slipping her cape behind and around him while she carefully pushed him backwards. Querl groaned softly as his rear end bumped up against the empty work table top. Before he realized it Kara had taken her cape and smoothed it out onto the work table top and sat him down on top of it, making him lean backwards over the cape and onto his elbows to prop himself up. She held his legs slightly apart. He tried to stifle a groan as he watched her watch in fascination as his body responded to her aggressiveness and the slight chill in the air. He gasped when she took his erect organ into her hand and began to stroke it eagerly, while using the other hand to keep him from sitting up fully. While using it to stroke and lightly scratch around his navel.

"Hmm! Feels good doesn't it?" Kara asked him softly. While she looked him in the eyes and kept her gaze on him, playing with the head of it with just her thumb and first two fingers.

"Yes," he squeaked out softly in reply. His body shook while returning her gaze as she firmly held on to his cock.

"I find it fascinating that this," she gave his phallus head such a squeeze, he couldn't help but grunt and start to breath heavy his body quivering from it. All while keeping her eyes locked onto his eyes as his body started to shake. "This part of your anatomy can be so hard and so soft at the same time."

The hand on his stomach moved up to his chest, using the tips of her fingernails, she very lightly scratched the skin, taking her time with playfully scratching his nipples in turn. She let her gaze move down to his chest watching his nipples respond to her touch by hardening and softening in turns.

"I knew you could blush a dark shade of green on your face but I didn't know until the first time we explored each other you could get much darker all over your body when your excited like this." She told him.

The intellectual side of Querl wanted to say something witty but the feelings and the urges of his body

completely overwhelmed that side of him. While with one hand Kara lightly stroked his flushed face, smiling when he eagerly licked her inner hand and fingers when they were over his mouth, following the dark green flush down his neck, front shoulders, down the middle of his chest to his navel. As her other hand held his cock securely, stroking it every so often to keep it firm. Her hand at his navel moved smoothly down and cupped his scrotum completely in her hand, giving them a twist, causing him to gasp sharply and her to smile at his reaction.

"Feels good doesn't it," Kara asked him again.

"Yes," he softly replied. His body was in need of release.

"Kara, Please..." Querl started to and before he could finish saying it. He found himself groaning loudly as she started to lick the head of his cock first then up and down the shaft of it, while fondling his balls. Kara stopped when she felt it quiver in a certain way and held the tip of it in her hand tightly making sure he wouldn't cum too soon thus causing his body to have an orgasm without ejaculating. Giving his body partial relief, before taking his cock completely into her mouth again, she rhythmically, eagerly licked and sucked on him. She allowed him to sit up, he reached down and stroked and played with her hair, pushing it to one side so he could touch and stroke the back of her shoulders and the upper part of her spine he could within his reach as if she was a Coluan female. As both male and female Coluans had the same general erogenous zones of the back upper shoulders, spinal column and lower back. While she simultaneously stroked and touched his lower back and lower spine as she tasted and explored his lower body. Querl was now at a point where he wasn't thinking, only feeling with his body and all twelve levels of his mind were quiet, calm and at peace with each other for the time being.

The synchronized touching of his lower back and his cock being sucked was quickly almost too much for him.

"Kara! Stop! Stop!" Querl called out and gently pulled her away from between his legs. Prompting her to stand up before him, putting his hands around her waist, holding her a bit away from him.

"What! What's wrong!"

"No. No. Nothing is wrong my love," he assured her while he furiously kissed her lips and mouth. "I just don't want it to end too soon." Querl got off of the table top and stood in front of her, keeping his hands on her waist.

"Did you bring..."

"The red sun wrist band?" she finished the sentence for him. "Yes, it's in my purse." She was gone and back in a blink of an eye, holding what looked like a red bracelet in her hand.

"Let me," he asked softly as he reached for the bracelet and slipped it over her hand onto her wrist and activated it.

Almost immediately Kara was at normal human strength level as the red sun solar radiation energy it emitted put her on the same level as an Earth woman.

"I want to give you pleasure too," Querl softly said to her between kisses. His hands cupped her breasts while kissing her, using his thumbs and forefingers, he gave her a near merciless nipple roll, causing her to groan loudly by his ear. Quickly while she leaned against him for support, he sat her on top of her cape on the table top, parting her legs before him, using one hand to hold her in place while the other parted the outer folds to expose the pink, warm, wetness between her legs. Smiling when she whimpered when he kneaded her wet folds to cause her clitoris to swell and become sensitive to his touch.

"Now it's my turn." He stated as he partially knelled in front of her and lowered his mouth to taste her wetness.

**Made it this far? Good! Go onto Chapter 2 for the rest of the "details" on what happens between them! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing nor character in this story, DC Comics owns it's all. I only write this for fun and no personal profit.**

**WARNING!**

**This story contains very ADULT Situations and Positions!**

**If you don't enjoy consenting adult hetero-sexual activities DON'T read the rest of this chapter!**

**You have been WARNED!**

Kara made a soft whimpering noise, as Querl opened the soft folds between her legs to expose her pink wetness before him with his hand. With her now at the normal strength of an Earth woman, while she used her red sun solar radiation wrist band, he was able to keep her legs parted without being worried that she might accidentally crush him between her thighs. Her juices were so much it easily coated his his face and chin while his tongue explored and probed her cunt, taking great care to lick around and near her clitoris without directly touching it for the moment.

Querl found he enjoyed hearing Kara moan and whimper like she did and feeling her squirm underneath his hands holding her thighs apart and down on the tabletop. While he licked and probed her pink glistening folds. She was already so wet from her own excitement from where she was doing him just moments ago on the same table. He could barely keep up with licking it away. Every so often he would watch Kara, her eyes closed, her back flat against the table, watching her face, memorizing her every reaction to his touches to remember for another lovemaking session later on. Noting which moves caused her to moan, softly or loudly, which ones caused her to tremble and which caused her to shake under his hands, lips and tongue.

All while finding it satisfying on all twelve levels of his being now he had Kara, who loved him and he loved her, to give her a great deal pleasure in this way. To see her like this, to hear the sounds, feel the movements she made from his touches, he wanted to give her even more.

He slowly peeled back the tiny hood on her clitoris to fully exposed the tiny organ, so swollen and sensitive and gave it the lightest flicker with his tongue.

"Ah!" Kara screamed and lifted her hips high into the air as the powerful spasm shot through her body. She bolted into a sitting position, grabbing a hold of his hair, turning his face upward towards her. Querl grinned up at her, from between her legs. "You'll pay for that," she warned him.

"I hope I do," he said casually with a hint of arrogance in it and did it again.

The feeling was so intense Kara reached down and started to scratch at his upper back. Drawing sharp hot lines of green blood up and down his upper spine and upper back. With his Coluan physiology, the sudden scratches were a pulsing mix of pleasure and pain at once in his species erogenous areas. He groaned deeply, nearly closing his eyes from the intense sexual feelings he was suddenly feeling.

"Oh, no!" Kara cried out. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you alright?"

He stood up straight, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "Yes, I'm fine," his voice suddenly had a deeper, softer tone to it.

"Do it again Kara," Querl told her firmly. "More."

"More?"

"More scratches on my back, please, Kara," Querl said dreamily, "It won't seriously hurt me like it would most humanoid men. Unless they go too deep or too hard."

"You liked it?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Remember what I taught and showed you about my Coluan physiology, so far?"

"Yes," Kara nodded, "The 'I' zone of the Coluan back is part of your species erogenous zone consisting of the upper shoulders, spine and lower back, many have only one or two truly sensitive spots on the back while you have all three. It's why you flinch so much when anyone especially the Legion men slaps you on the back or gives your shoulder a tap."

"Yes," he said, "I held back on a few things until you and I were more experienced with each other; is that Coluans especially Coluan males enjoy having their backs scratched, actually marked by their mates fingernails. It's a remnant from our primitive non-technology era."

Kara slipped her arms under his arms and around to his back and cautiously scratched the lower half of his back with her fingernails.

"Like this?"

"Again. Harder."

She quickly made sharp light scratches that barely broke his skin. It was all he could do to keep from rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"You're too worried about hurting me," he sighed in frustration against her shoulder.

"Then distract me," Kara said smugly as she put her arms around Querl again and began to deeply kiss him again, determined to give him what he needed. While her legs wrapped around his hips, from where she still sat on the table.

The scratching was better while they kissed and their tongues dueled with each other, still not quite what he needed. So he slipped his hand between them and touched her...

"AH!" Kara cried out with the direct stimulation of her clitoris, causing her to slice long hard lines of scratches down his entire back.

Querl hissed in delight at the throbbing pleasure pain it caused him. As well as her fingers now digging deep into his shoulders. "Again!" he snarled at her, in his voice deeper than usual, giving her a merciless nipple roll with one hand while firmly holding her in place with the other. This time it was easier for Kara to do it. Twice in a row.

"Yes," he sighed into her shoulder, struggling to stand up as he was now feeling so relaxed from it, it was all he could do to remain standing. As he realized just how hard he now was between Kara's legs, during this entire time they had been rubbing and grinding against each other without penetration. He took his hand rubbed his hard on up and down the front of her wet folds. Taking care to gently rub the sensitive head of his cock up against her clitoris, causing her to gasp and groan. It was such a struggle for him not to slide into her right then and there. He started to pull back from her and the table.

"Querl," Kara said softly to him, "Do it."

He stood still, holding her with one arm while he thought for a second.

"Didn't you want to wait until after our Kryptonian wedding to completely consummate our marriage, later this week?"

"I have the right to change my mind," Kara defended herself, "Kryptonian marriage isn't dependent on virginity of either partner. Besides my own Kryptonian parents had an 'hurry-up' wedding as the Earth people would say."

He grinned in surprise on hearing this bit of confession of Kara's family.

'Kara..."

"I know," she sighed, leaning against his chest, softly stroking his chest and shoulder muscles, "Your biology is based on the mineral of Yod, also known as iodine while mine is based on the mineral of Krypton. Therefore the only way for me to conceive a baby with you is through in-vitro fertilization also known as a test tube baby. At least we won't get accidentally pregnant tonight."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault nor mine," Kara said shaking her head. "I was only thinking along the line of not being too uncomfortable nor painful when our first wedding night comes. Along with my own need of wanting to feel you inside of me."

He tried to stifle the moan that came out of him on hearing this confession from Kara.

"Shortly after I met you in person," she said while taking his cock into her hand, "and when my memories came back of our relationship from before the first Crisis. Well I have been wanting you in me for a long time now."

"There are good and happy memories there along with the dark memories of the bad times and the awful times of our pre-Crisis time," she gently reminded him. "Remember when we would do everything short of actually doing it?" While firmly stroking his cock and watching in amazement as the precum oozed out of the head of his cock.

She guided his cock to her opening and very slowly he entered her very tight wetness, giving her body time to adjust to his cock inside of her. It... was... the most... wonderful... feeling he had ever felt in his life. Completely sheathed inside of her hot wetness, he closed his eyes for a second, while memorizing what he was feeling in his body, mind and emotions, then opening his eyes he took in the sight of Kara before him. Noting how flushed her face, neck and chest were now. Her eyes, wide from his penetrating her body with his and filled with concern for him.

"Are you all right," Kara asked him.

Was he all right? When it should be him asking her that question. His kiss was her answer. He could feel how incredibly tight she was around him, trembling from the pain and the pleasure of joining their bodies together. Together they breathed while looking in the others eyes, while her body adjusted to him. Querl's reaching up, cupping her breast and playing with her nipple to help distract Kara from the pain a bit. When her body adjusted and relaxed some, slowly he almost slid out of her before slowly sliding back inside of her while going deeper in her. Kara gasped, hissed and scratched at his back, as her own inhibition toward doing it lessened.

"Faster," she demanded with a hiss as the pleasure pain started to build. While looking him straight in the eyes, he immediately complied to her demand. Kara groaned and did her best not to hold onto his shoulders too tightly, while Querl thrust in and out of her wetness for even with her red sun wrist band on putting on the level of a normal Earth human she was still a strong woman. In the beginning the stretching and adjusting to him inside of her cause a burning feeling as a need to pee urge overcame her down there but quickly went away when Querl picked up speed with his thrusts. She reached over with one hand around his neck and brought his face closer to hers and kissed him deeply, while he kept his pace in thrusting. Their arms around each other he used one hand to stroke her face and keep her hair out of her eyes while kissing her and looking intensely into her eyes. A moan came from within him vibrating from his being into hers in turn surprising her with small pulsing release deep within her body, causing her to break her kiss with him, pull back and gasp loudly.

When she did, Querl instantly stopped and was very still, his face clinched in what looked pain but it wasn't as his body finally released and flowed deep into Kara's being. His knees slightly buckling under him while she held onto him, sighing in her arms.

Brushing her hair away from her face again. "I love you Kara," Querl said to her and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Querl." Kara affirmed to him. Before kissing him deeply again.

Dawn was just starting to break in a brilliant burst of light cracking the sky, the ground slightly damp, under his feet and the birds singing very loudly their morning songs filled the air. It was his favorite part of his day Niles Norg made his way to the parks storage shed to get an early start on his work. Niles wanted to get the riding lawn mower and finish mowing as much of the back area of Metropolis Central Park before the summer sun and heat got to be too much for him and he would nap part of the afternoon away in the cool shed. Niles always did his eight hours of work for the city park every day but the heat of the summertime just sapped too much of his strength away, now he was nearing retirement age.

Distracted by the beauty of the morning and the songs of the birds, Niles didn't realize the shed door was opened until he reached for the chained padlock only it find it not there. He peeked in the shed, dreading to see if it had been trashed and robbed only to see a couple standing by the work table. It took a moment for it to register in his mind one was standing and the other was sitting on it and for him to recognize Supergirl and her cape on the table. While she was having... having intimate relations with a green skinned alien man.

The young couple was so totally into doing what they were doing so much neither knew he was there. Niles knew there was a lot of money to be made if someone could reveal who Supergirl was going to marry and retire to be with her husband full-time but it wasn't going to be him. Supergirl did a lot for the people and the city despite what Cat Grant wrote in the Daily Planet and said on television. So he quietly backed away and when Niles thought he was a safe distance he turned and left for the time being. Hopefully within an hour the couple will have left on their own. If he hadn't been so worried about being caught peeking, he would have heard a giggle coming from behind some bushes.

Kara gave Querl a lingering kiss, before deactivating her red sun wrist bracelet. He could feel the change in her skin almost immediately from velvet softness to a hard smooth steel like texture to it.

"We have better get going who knows who might stumble upon this place," Kara said to Querl. As they slowly slid apart from each other. "We can continue to … experiment back at my apartment." He nodded still a little dazed from their activities moments ago. Kara quickly got dressed while he took his time getting getting his clothes back on. It felt different with all 12 levels of his mind feeling so quiet and mellow at the same time. Four levels were still working on mathematical theories but at a more easy tempo instead of their usual fanatical pace.

When Querl looked down at his body, while slipping his briefs back on, he saw the proof Kara was minutes ago a virgin on him.

She saw the mixed emotions on his face. "Don't worry," she said, "We'll wash up in the shower when we get back and dispose of any ruined clothes there."

"Are you healed up already?"

"Yes, it did hurt for a second when I first stood up but not now." She confirmed. While folding and super compressing her cape with her hands, down to size and put it back into her purse.

"You didn't have an orgasm did you?" he asked Kara.

"Not a big one, I felt a small one toward the end," Kara acknowledged. "From my own research and talking to other women, it takes practice and your body needs to get used to it; it gets better over time between the mates or partners."

"We should have waited," he said with regret while he finished dressing.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Too late for buyer's remorse," Kara gave him a small smile, taking the time to cope a feel on him.

The door slammed opened. Kara placed her body between Querl and the intruder without hesitation. While Querl wished his force field belt was still working and on him.

"You!" Galatea shouted at Supergirl, pointing her finger at Kara's crest. "Oh! You are in such big trouble!"

"What?" Kara demanded to know.

"Your dad is going to kill you both when he finds out what Querl and you were doing," Galatea now known as Power Girl smirked at her. Green Arrow and Black Canary aka Oliver and Dinah Queen had adopted Kara Zor-El as their own daughter years ago.

"Only if you tell him," Kara said defensively.

"I don't have to say a thing," Power Girl grinned. "One look at either of you and he'll know in an instant. You and he are glowing."

"Wait a minute," Kara shook her head. "How did you happen to come upon us here, Karen?"

Power Girl aka Karen Star in her civilian life eased up on her bravado. "Your dad...Arrow tried to call you last night when he couldn't get a hold of you. He called me and asked me to check up on you. It took me a couple of hours but I found you, two sleeping cozy in a cot. I called your parents and told them, Querl and you were all right but were busy with something...personal."

"Oh," Querl and Kara said together.

"Anyway your dad says to make sure you show up for your wedding gown re-fitting appointment with the wedding gown designer, Divine at 9 am with your mom, today" Power Girl said with a sly grin on her face as they walked out of the storage shed. She took the chain and used her heat vision and super strength to weld the broken links back together, resealing the shed before they started to walk away from it.

"By the way Querl," Power Girl said seriously in a way that the Coluan's full attention was on her.

"Yes," he asked slightly worried even though he had his arm around Kara's waist.

"For your information, Boomer and I are now a couple," she informed him, while looking him straight in the eyes. "I love Kara too, but if I for as much as one second thought I had reason to think he was cheating on me with her. Not only would Boomer be flying to the moon without a space suit but Kara and I would have one hell of a knock down, one on one fight over Metropolis that would be legendary for the centuries to come.

Do I make myself clear to you?"

He gulped and stammered, "Yes. Very clear."

"Good," Karen said calmly and coyly. "Now Kara and you can do me a big favor when it gets to the wedding reception."

"What?"

"When it comes time to throw Kara's garter belt to the unmarried men, aim in Boomer's direction and don't miss. I made it clear to the other women attending I will catch the bouquet."

"What about Diana..."

"Di caught the bouquet at John and Shakira's wedding last fall, forgot didn't you? Bruce caught the garter belt."

"It landed on his head."

"Cassie..."

"Cassie wants to wait a few more years. Conner is committed to her but she feels he's not quite ready to tie the knot and settle down yet."

"Helena?"

"The Question and her have only started seriously dating; too soon to think of marriage."

"Jade?"

"Kyle and her broke up. Again."

"Vixen?"

"Dating Mr. Terrific. Too soon for either one to be thinking about marriage," Power Girl said as they stepped into the middle of a small clearing. Querl took out his illusion caster and activated the program that made him to appear to be a fair white skinned, blond haired, blue eyed male to the human eye. While Kara was dressed in her civilian clothes.

"Are you walking home or flying?" P.G asked the couple.

"Flying," Kara replied, "It's much faster. I'll fly fast enough so no one will get a good look at us." She whispered something into Querl's ear while Power Girl pretended not to hear it. He immediately blushed a deep red as the illusion caster adjusted to the change in his body temperature, his eyes round from the surprise shock of what she had said she was going to him in a little while but he nodded his agreement. She carried him with one arm up into the sky with Kara shouting, "See you later, P.G." And they were gone.

Power Girl left, going in the opposite direction in the sky. When she was gone, Niles Norg stepped out and headed for the shed. Glad the lovers were gone, pleased that he got a very good look at Power Girl too. He had something truly big to put into his diary, journal tonight.

1,001 years later.

"Brainy!" Lyle Norg snarled only to himself, in his own private quarters. Did Querl and Kara get some sort of twisted mentally demented pleasure from traumatizing him with their sexual escapes? His mother had given him an ancestor's private diary/journal that had somehow survived the past thousand years. In it was Niles Norg account of what he saw and heard happen in his work shed. While Niles didn't know Brainy's real name nor his public code name, it definitely was Querl, his predecessor had seen one morning just over a thousand years, boinking Supergirl in a work shed.


End file.
